The White Witch returns
by JoxBrosx17
Summary: The Pevensie children, have moved to the countryside...the door in the garden holds some mystery...Lucy's kidnapped by the Evil Dwarves...The White Witch makes a bid to return, but this time... forever! Read and review please! Thnxs Hope you like it!
1. The door

**This story is based after the book, The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe. That's the only adventure they've had so far.**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own anything.

* * *

**

**Trailer **_– Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter, made an incredible journey to the land of Narnia. Soon after leaving, and heading back to their home after the war, their parents decide to move to the countryside. There's a door, at the far end of the garden, which previous owners have said not to go into. But can little, inquisitive Lucy resist the temptations of the door awaiting her...

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The door...**

"Oh come on Ed, the change is good. With father hurt from the war, the quiet life is better for him, for all of us!" Susan said, trying to persuade a stubborn Edmund that moving to the countryside was a good idea. The Pevensie family all moved away from the busy streets of the city and into the quiet countryside. After the war and the children's daring adventure in Narnia, the quiet and predictable was good for them. But even though they had such great tales to tell, they never breathed a word about it, to anyone.

Peter stood up and went to the apple tree that was blooming with flowers, and pulled off a near-ripe apple.

"Think about it. The last time we were in the countryside, we went to..." Lucy looked around to see if anyone was around, but they're parents were inside the house fixing everything, while they were outside lounging around the garden, "We went to Narnia..." She whispered. None of the Pevensie children could forget their adventures with the great Aslan, the beavers and their daring battle with the White Witch.

"Exactly _last time, _what exactly are the chances we go back there? Seriously Luce, we stumbled upon it, we didn't _look _for it. If we want to go back there, we're not supposed to think about it." Peter, Lucy and Susan looked at Edmund. He was actually talking a bit of sense.

"He's right. We just have to live our lives..." Peter said taking control of the conversation.

"But..." Lucy piped up.

"No 'buts' Luce. We won't ever forget about Narnia, but I have a feeling we might never go back there...But we'll have those memories to keep with us! Now do let's forget about all this and enjoy the last few weeks of the summer!" Peter said picking up a cricket ball. He looked at it...he let his mind travel back, the last time they played cricket, they all ended up in Narnia. He dropped the ball.

"Why don't we go inside and help mother and father?" He said. He pulled Lucy up and walked inside.

"Come on Ed," Susan said, standing up. The four of the Pevensie children walked inside, not knowing the dangers that lay a few feet away...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It's very different from the other stories I've written. Should I continue, please review and tell me if I should.**** Thanks:)**


	2. The white, bony, hand

**Hope you like the new chapter, please feel free to tell me about any mistakes in my story. Thanks! DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything:)

* * *

**"Father...I know being inquisitive never got anyone anywhere..." Peter said after Tea. 

"Exactly...men like me, and boys young like you, had to go fight in a war that was completely unnecessary, but we did help a lot of people. But that's a different matter. What is it son?" Peter looked into his father's eyes.

"What is the door for? At the end of the garden, what is it for?" Peter looked into his father's eyes again, but this time trying to search for an answer. At first Peter thought he saw anger, then fear, then sadness.

"Come here son." Mr Pevensie called Peter over, they both walked back into the living room. Edmund, Lucy and Susan were having a conversation with their mother, debating whether Father Christmas was real. Peter smiled at the connection to the conversation and Narnia.

"Kids..." Mr Pevensie begins, the rest of the Pevensie family stop their conversation. "Sit down Peter. There's something I want to tell you all. Something I want you to hear and listen." Lucy opens her mouth in confusion but Susan hushes her. "That door, at the end of the garden, is out of bounds. You do not open, go in it or even think about going in it. The other side to that is the other side of town, and is dangerous...Listen to what I say. Dear children, I do not want to lose you at such a young age. So please do as I ask. Promise me, Susan, Peter, Edmund...Lucy..."Even though Lucy looked like she completely disagreed with what she was about to say, she too, along with her brothers and sister, said, "Yes."

"Peter, you did well in taking care of your brother and sisters during the War. Do the same again, will you?" Mrs Pevensie asked.

"Of course Mother," Peter said firmly, though deep inside he too was aching to find out what was behind that mysterious door.

"_Lucy...Lucy...Come here Lucy...Come to play..." _Lucy shot her eyes open. It was the second night she heard those singing-whispers. She put the quilt over her head, exposing her small cold feet. She felt a slight tingle. She pulled her feet up. Feeling claustrophobic, she pulled down the quilt, letting herself to breathe a little better. Feeling courageous, she slowly put her head up, and looked around the room. She could see her sister, Susan, sleeping soundly.

"_Lucy...__comes__ out to play...we miss you.__.Narnia wants their __Valiant back...their Queen..." _Lucy looked in shock horror. Narnia, here? She'd forgotten all about Narnia.

"That's why they found me...I never thought about it!" Lucy squealed. She got up from her bed, quickly changed into some clothes. She walked over to Susan's bed ready to wake her up, to tell her the good news, but stopped short. Let me find out if it really is Narnia, and I'll come back and tell them, she thought. Grinning happily she slowly waited for the voice.

"_Come out Lucy...follow my voice...follow the sweet gentle voice...I am your friend..." _Lucy could not control her excitement.

"Eeek!" Lucy clapped her hand over her mouth. She stood still for a moment. Nothing happened, so she continued down the stairs.

"_Past the trees, past the pond, open the door, and into the beyond..." _Lucy stopped. Her father urged her not to go there. "_Open it...Narnia awaits..." _What could go wrong? She thought. Narnia was once again safe, the White Witch was gone. Lucy grabbed hold of the handle and opened it...

"Lucy! NO!" Edmund shouted, jumping out from behind the apple tree. Lucy turned back but it was too late, there was a bright light coming from the door, a bony, pale white hand grabbed her, and pulled her in.

"Aaahhhh!" Lucy screamed. Edmund ran towards the door, but the light was gone, the door was closed and the world went back to normal. Edmund stopped running. His head was spinning, it was Déjà Vu. Edmund ran back to the house. None of the lights were on, no one heard her screams. Edmund quietly but swiftly ran up the stairs.

"Peter! Peter!"

"Edmund? Not now!"

"Peter, it's Lucy, she went through the door, someone grabbed her, and if I'm right, she's back in Narnia..."

"What!?" Peter asked sitting up. "Narnia? Here? Again?" Edmund nodded frantically. Peter searched Edmund's eyes. Edmund had seemed to have matured greatly since they visited Narnia. Though Peter couldn't help but doubt his brother.

"Peter. Lucy is gone, to Narnia and remember what happened last time. Please believe me. I am not lying." Peter hesitated but only for a moment. He couldn't risk anything, especially if his sister's life might but at stake.

"Let's get Susan."


	3. The Lamp post

**Hope you like this next chapter; sorry it's been so long. I shouldn't have started three stories at once:)

* * *

**

"Are you sure about this Ed?" Susan asked her brother. The four of them were in the back garden. They were going to see whether the door was the door to Narnia, or the other side of town.

"Of course I am! I mean where is Lucy then?" Edmund asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But Narnia, here? I really find that hard to believe."

"Well it's not about what you think. I'm going to find her and if you and Peter don't believe me, then don't. I'm going to rescue her."

"Rescue her!? Please Edmund. We have to look at this logically. Narnia can't come back!" Susan said exaggerating the situation a bit too much.

"Really? Why can't it be? Besides the last time you thought about Narnia not being logical, you were completely wrong!" Edmund said. Susan opened her mouth but closed it again. It seemed her brother had won that.

"Stop it, both of you. We're going to go and see where Lucy is. She went through this door, and so will we. We will find her, come home and no one will ever know we went. Except if that isn't Narnia, and then we're in trouble," Peter said firmly, taking control of the situation. They all knew what he was talking about. The four of them managed to live lives until they were adults in Narnia, but as soon as they came back, it was like they never left. Susan sighed.

"I'm sorry Ed." Edmund nodded slightly, walking alongside his brother. Susan sighed and ran a little to catch up with them.

"Okay, this is it." Peter said. He hesitated for a moment. You know what. I think I should go in alone, it might be a bit too dangerous."

"No! Of course not!" The two burst out. "We won't stay here, right Susan?"

"Yes. Besides if you go in and don't come back, how will we know whether you're fighting for your life, or if you're dead?" Susan said thinking 'logically'. Peter sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Susan nodded and placed a hand on the door handle. Edmund put his hand on top of hers, followed by Peter. "Three...two...one...now." The three of them turned the handle and pushed the door. They all stumbled forwards.

"AH!" They were falling. It was a long fall. Peter landed on the ground first, then Edmund and lastly Susan. They all landed softly with a thud. It seemed as though they slowed down towards the end. The three of them groaned with a slight pain.

"Ow..." Edmund said rubbing his back. Peter and Edmund got up. "Come on Susan."

"No, I'd rather just lie here...it's so peaceful here. Looking at the sky...hey LOOK!" Susan said pointing up. A brown, wooden door, the one that was at the back of the Pevensie garden, was floating above them, and slowly disappeared.

"Wow..." Susan said.

"Yeah, a floating door..." Edmund said.

"Yes that too, but we fell from the sky." The three of them laughed. Susan got up. "So...where to now?" They looked around at their surroundings. It was all very weird. It was cold but sunny, the grass was bright, fresh and green, but some flowers were dying. It was like it was half winter-half summer. Susan gasped.

"You don't think...she's back?" she asked hoarsely.

"I'm not sure about anything at the moment. But the last time we were here, near the end, when Aslan was returning, it was cold and it was snowing, but everything was melting and it was being to grow warm. Maybe, just maybe the White witch...is returning." Edmund looked horrified. He did not want to think about the last encounter he had with her. Susan shivered.

"Come on..." Peter said walking in any direction. He stopped suddenly. "Look!" He said pointing towards the lamp post. It was what drew them into the heart of Narnia and the thing that brought them out of Narnia. "it's official..." he said, "we're back in Narnia."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I might take a while to update it. Very sorry:( But I hope you like:)**


	4. Mr Tumnus

**Shout Out**** - This chapter goes to **_**Princess Lucy**_**, who's been wanting an update, so here it is, I hope you like it :D **

**Chapter 4 - Mr Tumnus returns**

"Ed, will you come along!" Peter called out to his brother who was dragging his feet behind them. 

"Peter, can we please have a rest?" Susan said sitting down on a neighbouring rock. 

"Susan, this is the tenth time already we've rested. If we want to get Lucy back we have to keep moving!" Peter said urgently. 

"Peter, we're out here with no food _or _water, please take a rest we're going to tire ourselves out!" Susan said weakly. Peter sighed and joined his sister. Edmund sat down next to them. 

"I'm sorry, it's just...Lucy's missing, Narnia's back and all this is getting to me...all the memories...adventures we had...it's hard to believe we're back..." Peter said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. Susan gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

"Hey, Lucy's a tough little solider. She'll be alright...she'll be alright..." Susan whispered trying to convince herself that her little sister would indeed be alright. 

_**Deep in Narnia...**_

"Your highness...the deed has been done. The little valiant queen is with usss..." The goblin hissed. The said goblin was bony, white and very small. Seeing him wouldn't make you think that he was capable of anything, let alone get into the mind of child and kidnap her. He stood waiting at the foot of the bed, where her 'highness' was waiting. He didn't want to be part of any of this. He was so happy to hear that Narnia was once again safe. But of course he had fallen into the path of the wrong. His family was killed and he was now working for the one person he was so happy to see gone. 

"Come..." The voice croaked. Menfes, the goblin, slowly approached the side of the bed. "You have brought the girl...well done...you have done well..." Menfes bowed showing his appreciation. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. 

"She is being held in the next room." 

"Good," the voice croaked. "I am weak...I need their blood. Her blood. But not yet...when the time is right. Until then... s-she will be kept here."

"As you wish."

"Leave me..." the hoarse voice said. Menfes bowed down again and slowly went out. 

"Menfes," the goblin looked back into the cold eyes. "Don't think your work with me is finished." With that the eyes closed and Menfes left. 

_**Back with Peter, Susan and Edmund...**_

"This is stupid Peter! I've seen that same tree three times already!" Edmund complained. 

"How on earth can you remember what a tree looks like?" Peter asked. 

"Not that hard Peter, tall green leaves, brown body!"

"Not like that! What I mean is, all these trees look a like, how can you pick one out specifically?" Peter asked again. 

"Because I can and there's the fact that, that tree," he pointed at one rather crooked-looking tree, "is crooked and looks like its about to die."

"Peter, he has got a point," Susan said which earned a glare from her older brother. "What? It's true, it does seem as though we're going in circles, besides, look, footprints, _our _footprints."

"Fine! If you think you can get us to Lucy then you try!" Peter said crossing his arms stubbornly. 

"That's not what I'm saying, I just think that we're going in circles!"

"We're not!" Peter said stubbornly again. 

"Peter, as much as I hate destroy your ego, we _are _going in circles," Susan cried. There were too busy arguing they didn't see someone approach them, watching them with amusement. 

"Er-hem." 

"Go on, show us the way then!" Peter cried. 

"Er-_hem_," the voice was louder. 

"Not now!" The three of them shouted at the person, they continued arguing and simultaneously they looked back at the voice of the person who was trying to get their attention. 

"Mr Tumnus!" They shouted running up to him. 

"Ah, so _now _you decide to acknowledge me!" He said laughter in his voice. He in turn hugged them. 

"Whatever brings you back to Narnia?" He asked curious. He beckoned them into his home. It looked the same as it did before. 

The sat down at the fireplace and rec-counted what had happened. Mr Tumnus looked on with surprise, and looked very worried. 

"Poor Lucy..." he whispered. "It makes sense a bit..."

"What does?" Susan asked. 

"It's getting colder. You may have noticed. Which means shes getting stronger."

"She?" Edmund asked gulping. 

"It seems as though Aslan may be returning again. He only comes in times of trouble, need or to celebrate...There's been rumours, going around for weeks now. They say she's back," He beckoned them closer. His eyes darted. "They say the white witch is back." Peter, Susan and Edmund looked at him with fear in their eyes. 

"She's got Lucy..." Peter whispered hoarsely. 

"Lucy..." Susan croaked out.

* * *

**A/N- It's been four months since I've updated! Funny, it seems as though I last updated on my birthday in November...wow...it's been long! I hope you liked this chapter :D**


End file.
